1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary type control box for a monitor. In particular, the present invention relates to a rotary type control box for a monitor which is rotatably installed at a front surface of a monitor, thereby preventing any interference while accessing the function keys.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional monitors include function buttons to control the display properties such as vertical hold, horizontal hold and power. The location of such function buttons has been a problem. Too many function buttons in the front section of a monitor may be convenient, however, aesthetically unappealing. Furthermore, accidentally hitting one of the important function buttons may cause the monitor to display poorly. To selectively hide such buttons, different methods have been used.
For example, Yau (U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,393, Monitor control panel mounting structrue, Apr. 22, 1997) concerns a monitor control panel mounting structure which includes a control panel pivoted to the housing of a monitor. In the Yau patent, the function button structure protrudes when the function buttons are accessed. There may be interference with objects near the monitor's control panel when accessing the function keys.
Lee (U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,860, Rotary control device, and electronic apparatus using it, Jul. 20, 1999) concerns a rotary control device and an electronic apparatus in which it is used. The switches are disposed along the flat circumference of the switch plate. Only a portion of the switch plate is seen at one time. As the cylindrical switch plate is rotated, different function keys are exposed. Lee's patent does not allow a user to view all the function keys at one time. Rotation of the switch plate is necessary. The small space given for function key entry makes it difficult for users with large or arthritic fingers.